


Friends

by silencedancer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon
Genre: Community: sailormoonland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi thinks about who she is and how she defines herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a weekly writing challenge for sailormoonland @ LJ. Challenge was to avoid naming any of the characters that are in the story and the word limit for the challenge was 100 - 300 words.

I'm not sure if I could exist without my friends even if sometimes we don't all get along. There's not a day that I remember when I wasn't friends with at least someone in my life. I never had trouble making friends, even with those who had trouble themselves. Sometimes though, I am sad that the friends of my childhood have become less close to me than the friends with whom I fight with against the various monsters that we've come across over the years. The fighting and the very real possibility of death had brought us closer to each other than anything else. When you put your life on the line for others…that just has the effect of making yourself closer to them.

Of course, I had put my life on the line for my childhood friends as well. We all have. The only thing is that my childhood friends never knew that it was me and my other friends that saved them. To them, we were the Sailor Senshi, people to be admired from afar and hardly ever thought of as possibly the girl who sits next to you in class, occasionally falling asleep or eating behind her English textbook.

But I'll always be there for them, regardless if they know the truth about me.


End file.
